outbreak_companyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanō Shin'ichi
(young) Tyler Galindo (English) |Imagewidth = 280 }} is the main protagonist of ''Outbreak Company series. His parents are a light novel artist and an eroge illustrator making his lifestyle of otakuism pretty much genetic. He learned the hardships of being an otaku after confessing to his childhood friend, where she denied him, just because he was an otaku. He was so depressed, that he dropped out of school and became a NEET for a year, before his parents gave him a choice, rejoin society or be disowned. Having little choice, he looked for a job. He found a fishy job for otaku and took it, opening the doors towards his future. Appearance Personality Being very familiar and knowledgeable on Otaku culture, he cannot stand people who discriminate Otaku culture, which results in him clashing with the hierarchal culture of Eldant. While generally accepting of most character archetypes, he cannot get used to the "Imouto Chara", partly due to his real life experience. Shinichi doesn't take it well when he turns out to be an invader to Eldant society after all, even if unwittingly. He goes back to being a shut-in until Myucel breaks him out of it. He was one a hikkimori for some time prior to the series starting, though he's stopped by the first episode due to his parents' ultimatum. Uses his knowledge and experience of it to connect with Petralka after she gets stressed out and locks herself in her room for an entire day History Long ago, Shin'ichi confessed to his childhood friend, but was rejected immediately after for being an otaku. After failing to confess to his childhood friend, he turned into a Hikikomori, dropping out of school. This lifestyle was kept for a year, but after his parents' patience hit the limit, he was forced to return to school. He was told to find a job, forcing him to to leave his Hikikomori life. Plot At the start of the series, Shin'ichi was given the position of general manager for General Entertainment Company Amu Tech. He was unwittingly sent to the "Holy Empire of Erdant", a fantasy-like world where otaku culture is absent. His job given by the Japanese government is to spread the "Otaku" culture so that Japan can enter its economy. By learning more about this new world, it's possible to find a good solution. Relationships Myucel Foaran She has undying loyalty towards Shinichi. It gets to the point, if she cannot save him, she is willing to die with him. When Shinichi first spots her elf ears, he's taken aback by it. She immediately apologizes, thinking he'd be upset by it, as half-breeds like her are looked down upon. But he instead finds them quite attractive. He confesses to her at the end of the series and they begin dating. Petralka Anne Eldant III When Shinichi calls Petralka a "little girl", however, she immediately gets provoked and punches him, and she is restrained from attacking him. When Shinichi calls Petralka a "little girl", however, she immediately gets provoked and punches him, and she is restrained from attacking him. Elbia Hanaiman Minori Koganuma He and Minori, although he is attracted to her, he has never shown any romantic emotions for her. And the same for her, but they are very close. Garius En Cordbal Garius has a one-sided crush on him. Trivia *He comes from a familiy of four: a light novel author for a father, an eroge illustrator as his mother and a little sister called Shizuki, that is way better than her brother. *His favorite anime is Rental Madoka. *His favorite character is Madoka. Gallery Outbreak Company - 01 - Large 06.jpg|Shinichi confessing Outbreak Company - 01 - Large 28.jpg|Shinichi looking at Myusel's ears Outbreak Company - 01 - Large 42.jpg Outbreak Company - 02 - Large 10.jpg|Shinichi staring at Myusel Outbreak Company - 02 - Large 14.jpg|Welcome to Shinichi's world of otaku Outbreak Company - 02 - Large 18.jpg|Shinichi reading manga with Myusel and Petrarca Outbreak Company - 02 - Large 29.jpg|Shinichi gets mad at Petrarca Outbreak Company - 03 - Large 01.jpg|Shinichi and Myusel Outbreak Company - 03 - Large 12.jpg|Shinichi getting shocked Outbreak Company - 03 - Large 30.jpg Outbreak Company - 03 - Large 36.jpg|Shinichi being concerned to Myusel Shinichi 02.jpg|Shinichi giving his lessons Shinichi 03.jpg|Shinichi blushing at Myusel words Shinichi 04.jpg|Shinichi presenting Otaku Bunka(Otaku Culture)¹ Shinichi 05.jpg|Shinichi presenting Otaku Bunka(Otaku Culture)² Shinichi 06.jpg|Shinichi's passionate eyes Shinichi 07.jpg|Shinichi confidently speaking Shinichi 08.jpg|Shinichi caught! Shinichi 09.jpg|Mofu mofu shitai 1 Shinichi 10.jpg|Mofu mofu shitai 2 Shinichi 11.jpg|Mofu mofu shitai 3 Shinichi 12.jpg|Shinichi-sama! Shinichi 13.jpg|Shinichi enjoying the soft feel References Category:Human Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters